1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus, and more particularly relates to a support apparatus that a monitor to be adjusted smoothly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional support apparatus for a monitor having a back and a weight has a mounting seat, a pivotal seat, a support arm and a mounting device.
The mounting seat is mounted securely on a table or a wall.
The pivotal seat is connected pivotally to the mounting seat and has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the pivotal seat is connected pivotally to the mounting seat.
The support arm is connected to the pivotal seat and has a hydraulic piston. The hydraulic piston is connected to the distal end of the pivotal seat and provides a resistive force to hold the support apparatus in place.
The mounting device is connected to the support arm and to a monitor and has multiple bolts. The bolts extend through the mounting device and screw into the back of the monitor.
However, the conventional support apparatus has the following shortcomings.                1. When the support arm is moved to change the orientation of the monitor, the conventional support apparatus may make a noise because elements of the conventional support apparatus rub against each other.        2. A monitor power cord usually extends from the monitor to an outlet and causes an unsightly appearance of the support apparatus.        3. When a new monitor is to be attached to the conventional support apparatus, the bolts must be removed from the old monitor and be screwed into the new monitor to attach the new monitor to the mounting device. Therefore, attaching the monitor to the mounting device of the conventional support apparatus is inconvenient and time-consuming.        4. Furthermore, loosening the bolts by a screwdriver is inconvenient when the conventional support apparatus is mounted on a wall. Then, the entire support apparatus must be removed from the wall before the monitor can be removed from the mounting device and replaced with a new monitor.        
Therefore, the present invention provides a support apparatus for suspending a monitor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.